


Danse

by noironiric



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Ballet, Ballet AU, Contemporary Dance, F/F, chuuves - Freeform, dance au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: Sobre baile y el primer amor de Jiwoo.





	Danse

Una melodía a piano resonaba en el estudio y, dentro de este, estaba una chica danzando grácilmente. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Jiwoo observaba a hurtadillas desde detrás de la puerta extasiada a la bailarina, no parando de sonreír o de mirarla ni un segundo. No podía dejar de hacerlo, le daba miedo que se fuera a esfumar la etérea imagen de esa muchacha y que todo hubiera sido un producto de su imaginación. Los movimientos y la belleza de la artista la habían engatusado por completo. 

Al otro lado, Sooyoung entrenaba realizando sus rutinas diarias con su maillot y sus zapatillas, dándole un aire elegante y, cuando se movía, casi divino. Habían pasado muchos años desde que comenzó en el mundo del ballet, siendo una niña, y a pesar de las duras adversidades por las que pasó durante su entrenamiento, como las tediosas y estrictas prácticas, las terribles dietas y las constantes críticas, consiguió convertirse en una danzarina de técnica impecable y refinada finura. No solo era buena en eso, sino que además tenía carisma, por lo que atraía la atención de todo el público que la contemplase sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo. 

Alzaba los brazos y luego los bajaba, giraba, extendía una de sus piernas y daba saltitos, siempre de puntillas y en un impecable orden. Encarada con el enorme espejo que ocupaba una pared entera del estudio, observaba todos los detalles y errores que pudiese tener y los corregía sobre la marcha, y cuando veía que seguía equivocándose, volvía a repetir la pirueta hasta hacerla perfección. Viendo que lo hacía bien, decidió tomarse un descanso y entonces, en uno de sus vistazos al espejo, se fijó en el reflejo de una chica con los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa brillante que se escondía detrás de la puerta como podía. Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con que no había intentado huir, sino que la miraba con más entusiasmo que antes. Sooyoung, quien tenía curiosidad por la identidad de la muchacha y por saber qué hacía ahí, empezó a hablarle con un tono dulce y una sonrisa en sus labios. 

-¿Necesitas algo?- Jiwoo descendió a la tierra desde la órbita en la que había estado vagando durante el ensayo de la chica y sintió toda la vergüenza que había obviado momentos antes mientras miraba con intensidad el baile, pero eso no le quitó la emoción por charlar con la persona que se encontraba delante de ella. Así fue como recordó que ese día era su primer día de clase y que estaba buscando el aula en el que le impartirían danza contemporánea, pero cuando vio a la chica, perdió enteramente la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Ya era muy, muy tarde. 

-¡Oh no! Lo siento mucho… -salió corriendo para volver de nuevo al sitio del que había despegado- una pregunta ¿Por algún casual sabes dónde está la clase 110? 

-Sí ¿Te acompaño?- Jiwoo asintió con sumo énfasis, por lo que Sooyoung cerró la puerta del estudio y la dirigió hacia el lugar. La nueva alumna había llegado a parar a la otra punta de la academia y no se lo explicaba. No era un sitio en el que fuese fácil perderse, pero a lo mejor ella tenía un mal sentido de la orientación, no sabía. 

-No te lo he dicho antes, pero ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Es mi primer día aquí y el día que eché la inscripción me dijeron adónde me debía dirigir y hasta me dibujaron un mapa para que no me perdiese, pero lo acabé perdiendo- Sooyoung escuchaba atentamente a la chica, intentando recordar dónde estaba exactamente aquella clase. Ella dio clases ahí también hace bastante tiempo, pero cambió tanto de aula a lo largo de su trayectoria que acabó por olvidar la localización concreta- Por cierto, me daba corte preguntar pero… eres Yves ¿Verdad?- ante la pregunta, ella solo asintió, mientras que su acompañante se emocionó más de lo que ya estaba- ¡Soy tu fan! He visto vídeos y presentaciones tuyos y te admiro un montón, de verdad. Sigo tus trabajos desde que participaste en La muerte de Afrodita ¡Fue increíble! Eres una inspiración para mí y...- al oír todo aquello, se ruborizó. Sabía que era algo reconocida gracias a las prácticas que la dirección de la academia y a las actuaciones que llegó a realizar y últimamente estaba recibiendo evaluaciones positivas por su trabajo, pero nunca se acostumbraba a que alguien la halagase tanto de pronto y menos aún se declarase una admiradora. Aquello le hizo sonreír.

-Muchas gracias- siguieron andando, con Sooyoung en silencio y Jiwoo sin parar de hablar. Parecía como si tuviera pilas de energía infinita y no parase quieta ni un segundo. Aunque eso en el fondo era bueno, sobre todo para alguien que vivía agotada de tanto trabajar. Cuando llegaron a la clase, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con el ceño fruncido de la maestra y miradas atentas y alguna que otra sonrisa burlona entre las alumnas. 

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! Me había perdido y…- quería seguir explicando los acontecimientos sucedidos, pero la profesora estaba claramente molesta por su notoria impuntualidad y era consciente de que no iba a servir de nada. Sooyoung entonces, sintiéndose apurada por ella, tuvo la necesidad de interceder por ella. 

-Discúlpela, no ha sido culpa suya. Le habían indicado mal el lugar y me la encontré desorientada- la profesora cambió su semblante al ver a la que, por la alegría en su rostro, era una de sus alumnas favoritas, y negó con la cabeza. 

-Bueno, pero que no se vuelva a repetir- se dirigió a por una hoja que estaba en su carpeta y un bolígrafo, la observó y posteriormente miró a Jiwoo, quien se mostraba notoriamente angustiada por la intimidante faz de la instructora. Entonces, volvió a hablarle, solo para decir su nombre- señorita Kim Jiwoo. 

-Lo prometo, lo prometo- la profesora le indicó el sitio en el que debía disponerse y ella fue apresurada a colocarse. Todo aquello le produjo una inconmensurable ternura a la otra bailarina.

-Entonces mi labor aquí ha acabado- hizo una leve reverencia a su profesora y luego se despidió de Jiwoo con un disimulado gesto con su mano, respondiéndole la otra con grandes aspavientos. 

-Muchas gracias por todo, Sooyoung. 

La clase continuó con los típicos altercados que solía haber en clases de danza, como algún tropezón o un escaso calentamiento que luego se descubría cuando a alguien le daba un tirón, pero Jiwoo lo pasó bastante bien. Una vez que salió de clase, no pudo parar de pensar en ella. Era como un cisne blanco, majestuoso y lleno de gracia. Sin embargo, ella se veía más a sí misma como todo lo contrario. Era como un pingüino, carente de técnica, estilo o de cualquiera de las cualidades con las que se refería a Yves. Le apasionaba bailar y su sueño era poder en un futuro vivir de ello, aunque el camino estuviera lleno de baches y tuviese que empezar desde cero. También deseaba poder llegar a ser un día tan buena como Sooyoung, para así poder bailar con ella. La admiraba y cada vez que pensaba en ella su corazón latía desbocado, aunque lo que realmente no sabía era si quería ser como ella o estar con ella. 

Así comenzaba la historia sobre cómo Jiwoo se enamoró por primera vez.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí Rou de nuevo. Escribí esto ayer por la noche porque llevaba tiempo pensando en hacer un AU de ballet/danza contemporánea con chuuves y surgió esto. Por ahora lo dejaré como one-shot, aunque posiblemente, si se me ocurre una buena forma de seguir la historia, me informo más sobre ambos estilos de baile y esto tiene un buen feedback, escribiré más capítulos. 
> 
> También quería hablar de lo enamorada que estoy de favOrite ¡Qué temazo! Y eso que no es ni la canción principal ni el debut. Si ya esto me ha dejado muerta, no quiero saber cómo me dejará el debut real. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre digo, se agradecen mucho los kudos y los comentarios. Podéis contactarme por sewoonuwu en Twitter y por capricuins en instagram. 
> 
> ¡Eso es todo! ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
